


Nightmare (SEASON ONE, EPISODE FOURTEEN)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Episode: s01e14 Nightmare, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samz precognitizzle trip leadz tha brothers ta rewind a mysterious dirtnap which seems connected ta a funky-ass pimp wit tha juice of telekinesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD. NIGHT. 

A playa drives down tha street, tha fuck into his wild lil' freakadelic garage n' turns off tha engine fo' realz. A close up of tha Michigan number plate. Da garage door starts windin down by itself n' he looks at it, confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! His hoopty doors then self lock yo. Dude strugglez but cannot open dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da ignizzle key turns by itself n' tha engine starts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Exhaust smoke begins fillin tha garage. Da playa strugglez ta turn off tha engine ta no avail. Da radio flicks on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da playa begins ta cough.

 **MAN  
** Help. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Some Muthafucka help me biaaatch! 

By now tha smoke is straight-up thick n' he keels over, unconscious. 


	2. ACT ONE

INTERIOR. NIGHT. MOTEL ROOM.  
  
SAM starts up from his bed, suddenly wide awake yo. Dude looks across ta where DEAN is chillin peacefully. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM sits a moment, then moves tha fuck into action, flippin on tha light switch n' bobbin his brother.

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dean.

Da moment DEAN stirs, SAM rises n' starts gatherin his cold-ass thangs. 

 **DEAN  
** (rubbin his wild lil' fuckin eyes) What is you bustin dude, itz tha middle of tha night.

DEAN raises his dirty ass on his wild lil' fuckin elbows.

 **SAM  
** Our thugged-out asses have ta bounce tha fuck out.

 **DEAN  
** (Immediately alert but not alarmed) Whatz happening?

 **SAM  
** Our thugged-out asses have ta bounce tha fuck out. Right now, nahmeean?

SAM grabs his bag n' strutts out.  
  
.....................

INTERIOR OF IMPALA. NIGHT. 

DEAN is driving, SAM is on tha phone. 

 **SAM  
** (readin from a Michigan State Popo ID) McReady. Detectizzle McReady. Badge number 158. Ya Mom shoulda told ya, I gots a signal 480 up in progress, I need tha registered balla of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yeah ok, just hurry. 

 **DEAN  
** Sammy chillax. I be shizzle itz just a nightmare.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, tell me bout dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** I mean dat shit. Y'know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This licence plate, it won't check out. You'll see. 

 **SAM  
** It felt different Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Like when I dreamt bout our oldschool crib fo' realz. And Jessica. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, dat make sense. Yo ass is trippin bout our house, yo' hoe yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. This muthafucka up in yo' dream, you eva peeped his ass before?

 **SAM  
** No.

 **DEAN  
** No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions bout some random dude up in Michigan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **SAM  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.

 **DEAN  
** Me neither.

 **SAM  
** (into phone) Yes yes y'all, I be here.

Dude listens, glares at DEAN, then picks up his thugged-out lil' pen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **SAM  
** Jim Milla n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Saginaw, Michigan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yo ass gotz a street address, biatch? Got dat shit. Thanks. 

 **SAM  
** (hangin up phone) Checks up yo. How tha fuck far is we?

 **DEAN  
** From Saginaw, biatch? Coupla hours. 

 **SAM  
** Drive fasta n' shit. 

............................

EXTERIOR. NIGHT. JIM MILLER'S HOUSE.

Da Impala cruises ta a stop, tha thugs peep tha Emergency vehiclez n' one of mah thugs on a stretcher bein zipped tha fuck into a funky-ass body bag. They turn ta each other up in tha car, DEAN concerned, SAM upset. 

............................

EXTERIOR. JIM'S HOUSE.

DEAN approaches tha watchin crowd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **DEAN  
** (To a biatch) What happened?

 **WOMAN  
** Suicide. Can't believe dat shit

 **SAM  
** (Comin up behind n' standin on tha biatchz other side) Did yo dirty ass know them?

 **WOMAN  
** Saw his ass up in every last muthafuckin Sundizzle at St Augustines yo. Dude always seems...seemed, so normal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I guess you never know what tha fuck be happenin behind closed doors.

 **DEAN  
** (Starin straight ahead) Guess not.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck done did...ahh yo. How tha fuck is they sayin it happened?

 **WOMAN  
** I heard they found his ass up in tha garage, locked inside his hoopty wit tha engine hustlin.

 **SAM  
** Do you know bout what tha fuck time they found him?

 **WOMAN  
** Oh it just happened bout a minute or two ago yo. His skanky crew. I can't even imagine what tha fuck they goin all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. 

A biatch standz on tha front step of tha house, bustin up like a biatch n' leanin against a middle aged man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. A lil' playa standz behind them, lookin distraught. 

SAM watches, grimacing, dem turns ta strutt away. DEAN notices n' bigs up his ass back ta lean against tha Impalaz bonnet.

 **DEAN  
** Sam we gots here as fast we we could.

 **SAM  
** Not fast enough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Well shiiiit, it don't make any sense man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a cold-ass lil chizzle I could stop dem from happening?

 **DEAN  
** I dunno.

 **SAM  
** (Shakin his head n' sighing). Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So what tha fuck do you be thinkin capped him?

 **DEAN  
** Maybe tha muthafucka just capped his dirty ass, biatch? Maybe there be a not a god damn thang supernatural goin on at all.

 **SAM  
** (bobbin his head) I be spittin some lyrics ta you, I peeped it happen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was murdered by suttin' Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I peeped it trap his ass up in tha garage. 

 **DEAN  
** What was it, a spirit, poltergeist, what?

 **SAM  
** (gettin a lil hit dat shiznit up) I don't give a fuck what tha fuck it was. I don't give a fuck why I be havin these dreams, I don't give a fuck what tha fuck tha hell is goin' down Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

DEAN stares at SAM fo' a long-ass moment. 

 **SAM  
** What.

 **DEAN  
** (Shrugging). Nothing. I be just, I be worried bout you man.

 **SAM  
** Well, don't look all up in mah grill like dat playa!

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin away) I aint lookin at you like anything.

 **DEAN  
** (Glancin back) Though I gotta say, you do be lookin like crap.

 **SAM  
** Nice. Thanks.

 **DEAN  
** (movin ta open tha hoopty door) Come on, lets just pick dis up in tha morning. We bout ta hit up tha house, rap ta tha crew.

 **SAM  
** Dean, you saw them, they devastated They're not goin ta wanna rap ta us.

 **DEAN  
** (Thinking) Yeah you right. But I be thinkin I know whoz ass they will rap to.

 **SAM  
** Who?

DEAN smirks  
  
..............................

EXTERIOR. DAY. MILLER HOUSE 

DEAN'S hand (bustin his silver ring) reaches up ta a thugged-out doorbell. Cut ta close up of SAMz face, his afro slicked back neatly.

 **SAM  
** (Sighing) This has gotta be a whole freshly smoked up low fo' us.

DEAN turns ta smirk at SAM, then looks back all up in tha door.

Da Man comfortin MS MILLER on tha step tha night before opens tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. We peep SAM n' DEAN is dressed as priests up in black suits.

 **DEAN  
** Dope Afternoon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be Father Simmons, dis is Father Frehley. We freshly smoked up junior priests over at St Augustines. May we come in, biatch? 

Da playa nods. 

 **DEAN  
** (Entering) Thanks.

 **SAM  
** We straight-up sorry fo' yo' loss.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but up in hard as fuck times like these when tha Lordz guidizzle is most needed.

 **MAN  
** Look, you wanna pitch yo' whole 'Lord has a plan' thang, biatch? Fine. Just don't pitch it ta mah dirty ass. My fuckin brotherz dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

MS MILLER appears.

 **MS MILLER  
** Roger n' shit. Please biaaatch! 

 **ROGER  
** (Movin away) Excuse mah dirty ass.

 **MS MILLER  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout mah brutha up in law yo. He's...hez just so upset bout Jimz dirtnap. Would you like some coffee?

 **DEAN  
** That would be pimped out.

...........................

INTERIOR. LOUNGE ROOM.

DEAN is on tha lounge, SAM up in a armchair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. MS MILLER pours fruity-ass malt liquor n' handz it around.

 **MS MILLER  
** Dat shiznit was straight-up dope of y'all ta stop by. Da support of tha church means so much n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do.

 **DEAN  
** Of course fo' realz. Afta all we is all Godz lil' thugs.

She strutts away n' DEAN immediately takes mo' cocktail sausages from tha fruity-ass malt liquor table. Chewin contentedly, he looks at SAM bobbin his head.

 **DEAN  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Just...tone it down a lil bit,  _Father._

MS MILLER returns.

 **DEAN  
** So Ms Miller, did you homeboy gotz a history of depression?

 **MS MILLER  
** Nothang like dis shit. (Beginnin ta be upset) Our thugged-out asses had our ups n' downs like mah playas but we was horny. (Breakin down) I just don't understand...how Jim could do suttin' like all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** I be soopa-doopa sorry you had ta find his ass like all dis bullshit.

 **MS MILLER  
** (Gesturin behind her) Actually, our lil hustla Max, da thug was tha one whoz ass found his muthafuckin ass.

SAM looks all up in tha doors tha fuck into tha dinin room n' sees MAX chillin up in tha corner, starin tha fuck into space.

 **SAM  
** Do you mind if maybe, I go rap ta him?

 **MS MILLER  
** Oh fuck you Father n' shit. 

............................

SAM approaches MAX up in tha other room.

 **SAM**  
Max, biatch? Yo, I be Sam.   
  
...........................

 **DEAN  
** Ms Milla you gotz a ghettofab home yo. How tha fuck long have you lived here?

 **MS MILLER  
** We moved up in bout five muthafuckin years ago.

 **DEAN  
** Da only problem wit these oldschool houses. I bet you have all kind of headaches. 

 **MS MILLER  
** Like what?

 **DEAN  
** Well, weird leaks, electrical shortages, odd settlin noises at night. That kind of thang. 

 **MS MILLER  
** Fuck dat shit, not a god damn thang like dis shit. It aint nuthin but been perfect. 

 **DEAN  
** Huh. May I use yo' restroom.

 **MS MILLER  
** Oh sure, itz just up tha stairs.

DEAN rises, takin another cocktail sausage.   
  
.........................

 **SAM  
** So what tha fuck was yo' Dad like?

 **MAX  
** Just a aiiight Dad.

 **SAM  
** Yeah. Yo ass live up in da crib now?

 **MAX  
** Yeah. Tryin ta save up fo' school but itz hard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 

 **SAM  
** So when you found yo' dad...

 **MAX  
** I woke up, I heard tha engine hustlin. (long pause) I don't give a fuck why da ruffneck done did dat shit. 

 **SAM  
** I know itz rough, losin a parent. Especially when you aint gots all tha lyrics.

...................

INTERIOR. UPSTAIRS.

DEAN entas tha hallway. Checkin tha coast is clear, he pulls a infer-red thermal scanner from his thugged-out lil' pocket n' turns it on, shinin it tha fuck into rooms as he passes fo' realz. As he reaches tha end of tha hall dat schmoooove muthafucka hears footsteps comin up tha stairs n' hastily hides tha scanner n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM appears.

 **SAM  
** Anything?

 **DEAN  
** Zip.

They move back down tha stairs together.  
  
.....................

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM.

DEAN is cleanin his weapons, SAM enters.

 **DEAN  
** What do you have?

 **SAM  
** A whole lotta nothing. Nothang shitty has happened up in tha Milla doggy den since dat shiznit was built. 

 **DEAN  
** What bout tha land?

 **SAM  
** (sinkin onto his bed) No grave yards, battle fields, tribal landz or any other kind of atrocitizzle on or near tha property.

 **DEAN  
** Yo playa I holla'd at you, I searched dat doggy den up n' down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. No cold spots, sulfer scent. Nada.

 **SAM  
** And tha crew holla'd every last muthafuckin thang was normal?

 **DEAN  
** Well, if there was a thugged-out demon or poltergiest up in there you be thinkin some muthafucka would have noticed something, biatch? I used tha infer-red thermal scanner dude, n' there was nothing. 

 **SAM  
** So what, you be thinkin Jim Milla capped his dirty ass n' mah trip was just some sorta freakish coincidence??

 **DEAN  
** I dunno. I be pretty shizzle there be a not a god damn thang supernatural bout dat house.

 **SAM  
** (rubbin his cold-ass temples) Yeah. Well, maybe it has not a god damn thang ta do wit tha house. (he takes a thugged-out deep breath, holdin his head). Maybe itz just...Gosh (holdin his hand ta his wild lil' forehead)... maybe itz connected ta Jim up in some other way?

 **DEAN  
** Whatz wack wit yo slick ass?

 **SAM  
** (makin anguished noises n' sinkin from tha bed ta crouch on tha floor) Ahh. My fuckin head.

 **DEAN  
** (leavin his bed) Sam, biatch? Yo, (Dude crouches n' grabs SAMz arms.) Yo dawwwwg! Whatz goin on, biatch? Talk ta mah dirty ass.

SAM stares at DEAN. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly SAM flashes outta tha motel room n' be a gangbangin' fly on tha wall, watchin ROGER enta his kitchen wit groceries yo. Dude notices tha window is open n' closes n' locks dat shit. When he returns ta unpackin tha lock moves by itself n' tha window slides open again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Roger is confused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude attempts ta close it but it sticks yo. Dude leans out, twistin ta look up all up in tha top of tha window. Da window slides closed, decapitatin his muthafuckin ass. Blood gushes up over tha window.

SAM focuses back ta DEAN up in tha motel room. 

 **SAM  
** It aint nuthin but goin' down again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethingz gunna bust a cap up in Roger Miller.


	3. ACT TWO

EXTERIOR. IMPALA.

DEAN is driving.

 **SAM  
** (slowly tha fuck into his thugged-out lil' phone, holdin his head) Roger Milla n' shiznit fo' realz. Ah no no,just tha address. Biiiatch please.Ok, props

 **SAM  
** (to DEAN) 450 Westside Grove, Apartment 1120.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass ok?

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** If you gunna hurl I be bout ta pull tha hoopty over you know, cause tha upholstery...

 **SAM  
** I be fine.

 **DEAN  
** All right.

 **SAM  
** Just drive.

SAM looks at DEAN, sighes heavily, n' looks away.

 **SAM  
** Dean I be scared man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. These nightmares weren't shitty enough, now I be seein thangs when I be awake, biatch? And these, visions, or whatever, they gettin mo' intense fo' realz. And painful.

 **DEAN  
** Come on dude, you gonna be all right. It'll be fine.

 **SAM  
** What tha fuck iz it bout tha Millers. Why is I connected ta them, why is I watchin dem die, biatch? Why tha hell is dis goin' down ta me son?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a fuck Sam but we'll figure it out. We've faced tha unexplainable every last muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! This is just another thang. 

 **SAM  
** No. It aint nuthin but never been us. It aint nuthin but never been up in tha crew like all dis bullshit. Tell tha real deal, you can't tell me dis don't freak you out.

 **DEAN  
** (Afta starin straight ahead fo' a long-ass moment) This dont freak me out.

SAM stares at him, then turns away.  
  
......................

EXTERIOR. ROGER MILLER'S APARTMENT BLOCK.

Da Impala pulls up as Roger approaches tha entrizzle wit a ounce ta tha bounce of groceries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! 

 **SAM  
** (out tha window) Yo Roger.

 **ROGER  
** What is you muthafuckas, missionaries, biatch? Leave me ridin' solo.

 **SAM  
** Please biaatch!

But Roger is gone. DEAN glocks tha engine, jumpin tha curb as dat schmoooove muthafucka hurriedly parks.

 **SAM  
** (Gettin up n' hustlin) Hey. Roger n' shit. We tryin ta help!

 **SAM  
** Please biaaatch! Yo, hey hey hey hey.

SAM runs up ta tha entrizzle just as ROGER closes tha door it behind his muthafuckin ass.

 **ROGER  
** I don't want yo' help. 

ROGER strutts away.

 **SAM  
** (Callin afta him) We not priests, you gotta dig us muthafucka! 

 **DEAN  
** Roger, you up in danger son!

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin around) Come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Come on come on.

SAM n' DEAN run round tha corner ta a funky-ass back entrance, it is securely locked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN quickly looks round then kicks it open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They jump ta tha straight-up original gangsta level of tha fire escape then run up tha stairs. When they is one floor from ROGER'S house, they hear tha window slide down n' a wet squelchin noise. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM freezes, DEAN sprints past his ass n' grabs tha railing. ROGERz head lies up in tha flower bed under tha window, his blood all over tha kitchen window. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM joins his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. Afta a long-ass pause he pulls material (hankerchizzle?) from his thugged-out lil' pocket, throwin one ta SAM n' startin ta wipe down tha railing. 

 **DEAN  
** Start wipin down yout fingerprints, our phat asses don't want tha cops ta know we was here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Come on, come on!

 **DEAN  
** (Usin his bangin rag ta push up tha window leadin up ta tha fire escape) I be gunna take a look inside.

SAM continues wipin down tha metal railing.

.....................

 **DEAN  
** I be spittin some lyrics ta you there was not a god damn thang up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. No signs either, just like tha Millerz house.

 **SAM  
** I saw something, up in tha vision. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Like a thugged-out dark shape. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Somethang was....suttin' was stalkin Roger.

 **DEAN  
** Whatever it was, is you shizzle it aint connected ta they house?

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, itz connected ta tha crew theyselves. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So what tha fuck do you think, like a vengeful spirit?

 **DEAN  
** Well yeah, there be a all dem dat done been known ta latch onto crews, follow dem fo' years.

 **SAM  
** Angiak. Banshees.

 **DEAN  
** Basically like a cold-ass lil curse. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So maybe Roger n' Jim Milla gots involved up in suttin' heavy, suttin' curse worthy.

 **SAM  
** And now tha suttin' is up fo' revenge fo' realz. And tha pimps up in they crew is dying.

 **SAM  
** Yo you be thinkin Max is up in Danger?

 **DEAN  
** Letz figure it our before he is.

 **SAM  
** Well, I know one thang I have up in common wit these people.

 **DEAN  
** Whatz that?

 **SAM  
** Both our crews is cursed.

 **DEAN  
** (Huffing)Our crewz not cursed hommie! Us playas just...had our dark spots.

 **SAM  
** Our dark spots are...pretty dark.

 **DEAN  
** You're....dark.

.........................

INTERIOR. THE MILLER HOUSE.

Max leadz SAM n' DEAN in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They is bustin they priests tracksuits.

 **MAX  
** My fuckin Momz resting, she pretty wrecked.

 **DEAN  
** Of course.

 **MAX  
** All these playas kept comin wit like, casseroles, biatch? I finally had ta tell dem all ta go away. Yo ass know cause not a god damn thang say I be sorry as a muthafucka like a tuna casserole.

SAM smiles. Max smilez back.

Max gestures ta tha lounge n' they all take seats, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. There be a moments silence, then SAM sighs.

 **SAM  
** (Softly) How tha fuck you holdin up?

 **MAX  
** Ok.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass is daddy n' yo' uncle was close.

 **MAX  
** Yeah I guess. I mean, they was brothers. They used ta ride all tha time when I was lil. 

 **SAM  
** But not lately much?

 **MAX  
** Fuck dat shit, it aint dis shit. It aint nuthin but just....we used ta be neighbours when I was a kid, n' our slick asses lived across hood up in dis house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so da thug was over all tha time.

 **SAM  
** Right. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So how tha fuck was it up in dat doggy den when you was a kid?

 **MAX  
** Dat shiznit was fine. Why?

 **DEAN  
** All phat memories, biatch? Do you remember anythang unusual, biatch? Somethang involvin yo' daddy n' yo' uncle maybe?

 **MAX  
** (bobbin his head) What do ya....why do you ask?

 **DEAN  
** Just a question.

 **MAX  
** Fuck dat shit, there was nothing. Us thugs was straight-up normal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack yo. Happy.

 **DEAN  
** Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Thatz good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Well you must be exhausted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. We should take off.

 **SAM  
** Right. (To Max) Thanks.

 **MAX  
** Yeah.

.......................

EXTERIOR. MILLER HOUSE.

SAM n' DEAN strutt down tha drive ta stand beside tha Impala. 

 **DEAN  
** No onez crew is straight-up aiiight n' horny. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See when da thug was poppin' off bout his oldschool house?

 **SAM  
** Dude sounded trippin like a muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah Max aint spittin some lyrics ta our asses every last muthafuckin thang. I say we go find tha oldschool neighbourhood, smoke up what tha fuck game was straight-up gots nuff props fo'for tha Millers.

..........................

EXTERIOR fo' realz. ANOTHER SUBURB. 

SAM n' DEAN stand on tha footpath, poppin' off ta a playa up in his wild lil' front yard.

 **SAM  
** Has you done lived up in tha neighbourhood straight-up long?

 **MAN  
** Yeah, almost 20 muthafuckin years now, nahmeean, biatch? It aint nuthin but sick n' on tha fuckin' down-low. Why, you lookin ta buy?

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, no, actually, we was wonderin if you might recall a cold-ass lil crew dat used ta live right across tha street I believe.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah tha Millers. They had a lil pimp called Max.

 **SAM  
** Right.

 **MAN  
** Yeah I remember n' shit. Da brutha had tha place next door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So uh, whatz dis about, is dat skanky kid ok?

 **SAM  
** What do you mean?

 **MAN  
** Well up in mah game I've never peeped a cold-ass lil lil pimp treated like dis shit. I mean I'd hear Mista Muthafuckin Milla yellin n' throwin thangs clear across tha street, da thug was a mean faded yo. Dude used ta beat tha tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his thugged-out arm two times dat I know of. 

 **SAM  
** This was goin on regularly?

 **MAN  
** Practically every last muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! In fact dat thug brutha of his was just as likely ta take a swin all up in tha pimp but da most thugged-out shitty part was tha stepmutha n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. She'd just stand there, checked out, not liftin a gangbangin' finger ta protect his muthafuckin ass. I must have called tha five-o seven or eight times. Never did any good.

 **DEAN  
** Now you holla'd step-mother.

 **MAN  
** I be thinkin his bangin real mutha died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Some sorta...accident. Hoopty accident I think.

SAM has his hand ta his head n' is grimacing.

 **MAN  
** Is you aiiight there?

 **SAM  
** (wincing) uh, yeah. 

 **DEAN  
** (holdin a arm up toward SAM) Thanks fo' yo' time.

 **SAM  
** (liftin his handz ta his head) Yeah, fuck you, biatch.

They turn ta go, DEAN supportin SAM. 

 **SAM  
** God.

SAM looks up n' tha lyrics spins yo. Dude is suddenly up in tha Millerz kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Ms Milla is choppin vegetable wit a big-ass knife.

 **MS MILLER  
** (Layin tha knife down) I don't give a fuck what tha fuck you mean by dis shit. Yo ass know I never did anything!

 **MAX  
** Thatz right. Yo ass didn't do anything. (the knife starts ta rattle on tha choppin board) Yo ass didn't stop them, not once.

Da knife lifts tha fuck into tha air.

 **MS MILLER  
** (backin up against tha wall) How tha fuck did you, biatch...

Da knife moves forward ta hold her against tha wall.

 **MS MILLER  
** Max! please biaatch!

Da knife twists up in front of her face, comin close enough ta her eyebizzle ta pierce tha tear there so it runs down her cheek. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gasps.

 **MAX  
** (with tears up in his voice) For every last muthafuckin time you stood there n' watched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Pretendin it wasn't happening.

 **MS MILLER  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit. 

 **MAX  
** No you not. Yo ass just don't wanna take a thugged-out dirt nap.

MS MILLER gasps n' cries. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Da knife slices right all up in her eye n' up tha back of her head.


	4. ACT THREE

INTERIOR. IMPALA.

 **SAM  
** Max is bustin dat shit. Everythang I've been seeing

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass shizzle bout this?

 **SAM  
** Yeah, I saw his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Howz he pullin it off?

 **SAM  
** I don't give a fuck, like telekinesis?

 **DEAN  
** What so he psycho, a spoon bender?

 **SAM  
** I didn't even realize it but dis whole da thug was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho yo. Dude was outside tha garage when his Dad died, da thug was up in tha crib when his Uncle died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! These visions, dis whole time -- I wasn't connectin ta tha Millers, I was connectin ta Max! Da thang is I don't git why, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I guess -- cuz we so alike, biatch? 

 **DEAN  
** What is you poppin' off about. Da dudez not a god damn thang like you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Well. We both have psycho abilities, we both...

 **DEAN  
** Both what, biatch? Sam, Max be a monster, he already capped two people, now he gunnin fo' a third.

 **SAM  
** Well, wit what tha fuck da thug went through, tha whoopins, ta want revenge on dem people, biatch? I be sorry, dude, I don't give a fuck bout ta say it yo, but it aint dat insane. 

 **DEAN  
** Yeah but it don't justify murderin yo' entire crew!

 **SAM  
** Dean...

 **DEAN  
** (Pullin over at Maxz house) Dat punk no different from anythang else we've hunted, all right, biatch? We gotta end his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** We not goin ta bust a cap up in Max.

 **DEAN  
** Then what, biatch? Hand his ass over ta tha cops n' say 'Lock his ass up fool; he kills wit tha juice of his crazy-ass mind.'

 **SAM  
** No way. Forget dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** (Turnin off tha engine) Sam...

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dat punk a person. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We can rap ta his muthafuckin ass. Yo, promise me you gonna follow mah lead on dis one.

 **DEAN  
** (Afta a long-ass pause) All right fine. But I aint lettin his ass hurt anybody else.

DEAN removes his Taurus pistol from tha gludd compartment, glarin at SAM n' openin tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.   
  
.........................

INTERIOR. KITCHEN.

Repeat of earlier scene.

 **MS MILLER  
** Yo ass know I never did anything.

 **MAX  
** Thatz right. Yo ass didn't do anything. Yo ass didn't stop them, not once biaatch!

SAM n' DEAN burst all up in tha front door.

 **MS MILLER  
** Fathers?

 **MAX  
** What is you bustin here?

 **DEAN  
** Aahh, sorry ta interrupt.

 **SAM  
** Max, can we, uh, can we rap ta you outside fo' just one second?

 **MAX  
** (Suspicious) Bout what?

 **SAM  
** It's....itz private. I wouldn't wanna bother yo' mutha wit dat shit.

 **SAM  
** (To MS MILLER) Us thugs won't be long at all though, I promise.

 **MAX  
** (lookin at his stepmother, then back) Ok.

 **SAM  
** Great.

DEAN n' SAM turn fo' tha door, MAX bigs up fo' realz. As DEAN grasps tha doorknob tha pimpin' muthafucka turns back ta smile at MAX. MAX sees tha booty of tha pistol up in DEAN'S waistband up in tha hall mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly tha knob is pulled from DEAN'S hand n' tha door slams shut, as do tha wooden window blindz all round tha room. 

 **MAX  
** (backin up) Yo ass aint priests!

DEAN draws his wild lil' freakadelic glock but MAX uses his thugged-out lil' juice ta pull it away, slidin it across tha floor ta where his schmoooove ass can pick it up yo. Dude holdz it on SAM n' DEAN.

 **MS MILLER  
** Max, whatz happening?

 **MAX  
** Shut up.

 **MS MILLER  
** What is you bustin?

Usin his thugged-out lil' power, MAX flings MS MILLER backwards. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hits her head on tha kitchen bench n' falls ta tha ground unconscious.

 **MAX  
** I holla'd shut tha fuck up!

 **SAM  
** Max quit trippin' out.

 **MAX  
** Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck is yo slick ass?

 **SAM  
** Us playas just wanna talk.

 **MAX  
** Yeah right, thatz why you looted this muthafucka! (Indicatin tha gun)

 **SAM  
** That was a gangbangin' fuck up all right, biatch? So was lyin bout whoz ass we were, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. But no mo' lyin Max ok, biatch? Just please, just hear me out.

 **MAX  
** Bout what?

 **SAM  
** I saw you do dat shit. I saw you bust a cap up in yo' Dad n' yo' Uncle before it happened.

 **MAX  
** What?

 **SAM  
** I be havin visions Max fo' realz. Bout you, biatch.

 **MAX  
** Yo ass is crazy.

 **SAM  
** So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at yo' stepmom, biatch? (SAM taps his wild lil' fuckin eye) Right here, biatch? Is it dat hard ta believe Max, look what tha fuck you can do. Max I was drawn here all right, biatch? I be thinkin I be here ta help you, biatch.

 **MAX  
** (crying) No one can help mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Let me try. We bout ta just talk, me n' you, biatch. We bout ta git Dean n' Alice outta here.

 **DEAN  
** Uh-huh. No way.

SAM n' DEAN look up as tha chandelier begins ta shake. 

 **MAX  
** No Muthafucka leaves dis doggy den biaatch!

 **SAM  
** And no muthafucka has to, all right, biatch? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs.

 **DEAN  
** Sam I aint leavin you ridin' solo wit his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yes yes y'all, yo ass is. Look, Max. Yo ass is up in charge here, all right, we all know dis shit. No onez goin ta do anythang dat you don't wanna do but I be poppin' off five minutes here man.

 **DEAN  
** Sam! 

 **MAX  
** (lookin back at his stepmother) Five minutes, biatch? (the chandelier stops bobbin) Go.

DEAN moves ta pick up MS MILLER

........................

INTERIOR. MILLER HOUSE. LOUNGE.

SAM n' MAX sit up in tha lounge. MAX stares at a letta opener n' it raises on its point n' begins twirlin slowly.

 **SAM  
** Look, I can't begin ta KNOW what tha fuck you went all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. 

 **MAX  
** Thatz right you can't.

 **SAM  
** Max, dis has ta stop.

 **MAX  
** It will, afta mah stepmutha --

 **SAM  
** No. Yo ass need ta let her go.

 **MAX  
** Why?

 **SAM  
** Did da hoe beat yo slick ass?

 **MAX  
** Fuck dat shiznit yo, but she never tried ta save mah dirty ass. Dat hoe a part of it like a muthafucka.

 **SAM  
** What they did, ta you, what tha fuck they all did ta you growin up, they deserve ta be punished...

 **MAX  
** Growin up, biatch? Try last week.

MAX gets up n' lifts his shirt yo. His chest n' side is a mass of bruises. 

 **MAX  
** My fuckin daddy still hit mah dirty ass. Just up in places playas wouldn't peep dat shit. Oldskool habits take a thugged-out dirtnap hard I guess.

 **SAM  
** (softly) I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

 **MAX  
** When I first found up I could move thangs dat shiznit was a gift. My fuckin whole game I was helpless but now I had all dis bullshit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So last week Dad gets faded. Da last time up in a long-ass time fo' realz. And his thugged-out lil' punk-ass beats me ta hell, last time up in a long-ass time fo' realz. And then I knew what tha fuck I had ta do.

 **SAM  
** Why didn't you just leave?

 **MAX  
** It wasn't bout gettin away. Just knowin they would still be up there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Dat shiznit was about...not bein afraid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When mah Dad used ta peep me, there was don't give a fuck bout up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Do you know what tha fuck dat feels like, biatch? 

 **SAM  
** No.

 **MAX  
** Dude blamed mah crazy ass fo' every last muthafuckin thang. For his thang, fo' his wild lil' freakadelic game, fo' mah Momz dirtnap.

 **SAM  
** Why would his thugged-out lil' punk-ass blame you fo' yo' Momz dirtnap?

 **MAX  
** Because her dope ass took a dirt nap up in mah nursery, while I was asleep up in mah crib fo' realz. As if dat make it mah fault.

 **SAM  
** (Lookin shocked) Biatch took a dirt nap up in yo' nursery?

 **MAX  
** There was a gangbangin' fire fo' realz. And he'd git faded n' babble on like her dope ass took a dirt nap up in some crazy way yo. Dude holla'd dat da hoe burned up. Pinned ta tha ceiling!


	5. ACT FOUR

INERIOR. MILLER HOUSE. LOUNGE.

 **SAM  
** (In shock) Listen ta me Max. What yo' Dad holla'd, bout what tha fuck happened ta yo' Mom. It aint nuthin but real. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. 

 **MAX  
** What?

 **SAM  
** It happened ta mah Momma too, exactly tha same. My fuckin nursery, mah crib, mah Dad saw her on tha ceiling.

 **MAX  
** Yo crazy-ass Dad must done been as faded as mine.

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, no. It aint nuthin but tha same thang, Max. Da same thang capped our mothers.

 **MAX  
** Thatz impossible.

 **SAM  
** This must be why I be havin visions durin tha day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Why they gettin mo' intense. Cause you n' I must be connected up in some way. Yo crazy-ass abilities, they started 6-7 months ago right, outta tha blue?

 **MAX  
** How'd you know that?

 **SAM  
** Cause thatz when mah abilitizzles started Max. Yours seem ta me much further along but still, dis has ta mean suttin' right, biatch? I mean fo' some reason, you n' I...you n' I was chosen.

 **MAX  
** For what?

 **SAM  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. But Dean n' I, mah brutha n' I, our crazy asses hustlin fo' yo' Momz killa n' shit. We can find lyrics, lyrics dat can help our asses both. But you gotta let our asses go Max. Yo ass gotta let yo' stepmutha go.

 **MAX  
** (Thinking, then startin ta shake his head) No. What they did ta mah dirty ass. I still have nightmares. I be soopa-doopa scared all tha time, like I be just waitin fo' dat next whoopin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be soopa-doopa sick of bein scared all tha time, I just want dis ta be over playa! 

 **SAM  
** It won't. Don't you git it, biatch? Da nightmares won't end, Max. Not like all dis bullshit. It aint nuthin but just, mo' pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And it make you as shitty as dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Max, you don't gotta go all up in all dis by yo ass. 

 **MAX  
** I be sorry as a muthafucka bout dat bullshit.

MAX uses his thugged-out lil' powers ta flin SAM backwardz tha fuck into tha hall closest n' slam tha door yo. Dude looks across n' a tall, heavy, hallway bookshelf slides up in front of tha doors, blockin dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **SAM**  
(Bangin on tha doors) No. Max!  
  
.....................

INTERIOR. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM.

MS MILLER sits on tha bed, DEAN crouches beside her, holdin a gangbangin' facecloth ta her bleedin forehead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da door creaks open on its own n' MAX strutts in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAN rises n' moves purposefully toward MAX as tha door closes behind his muthafuckin ass. MAX sendz DEAN flyin n' his schmoooove ass crashes tha fuck into tha wall. 

 **MS MILLER  
** Max!

MAX raises DEANz pistol, his hand bobbin.

 **DEAN  
** Son of a...

DEAN rises, freezin when da perved-out muthafucka sees tha gun, then again n' again n' again beginnin ta strutt toward MAX yo. Dude stops when MAX lets go of tha gun, leavin it floatin up in mid air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it cocks, then turns ta point at MS MILLER. DEAN steps up in its way. 

 **MAX  
** (Warningly) Stay back. This aint bout you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass wanna bust a cap up in her you gotta go all up in me first.

 **MAX  
** Ok.

Da glock fires. Blood splattas over tha wall. We peep DEAN wit a funky-ass bullethole up in tha middle of his wild lil' forehead, eyes blank yo. Dude wavers n' crashes heavily ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da camera pans from MS MILLER'S shocked grill down ta DEAN, sprawled on tha ground, eyes open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. DEAD. 

.................................

INTERIOR. DOWNSTAIRS CLOSET.

SAM comes back ta his dirty ass, gaspin n' holdin his head n' we realize dat shiznit was a vision.

 **SAM  
** (Panicked) No. NOOO!!!

Da bookcase up in front of tha closet doors slides away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM freezes, then pushes tha door wit his hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it swings open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.   
  
.......................

INTERIOR. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM.

Da gun, up in midair, turns ta point at MS MILLER. 

 **MS MILLER  
** Max. No. 

DEAN steps up in front of her n' tha glock turns ta point at his muthafuckin ass.

 **MAX  
** Stay back. It aint nuthin but not bout you, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass is goin ta bust a cap up in her you gotta go all up in me first.

 **MAX  
** Ok.

Da door bursts open n' SAM comes in.

 **SAM  
** No don't son! Don't son! Please. Please. Max. Max. We can help you, biatch fo' realz. All right. But this, what tha fuck you bustin. It aint nuthin but not tha solution. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but not gonna fix anything.

MAX be a mess, he is bobbin, sweaty, up in tears yo. Dude stares at SAM, anguished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly he chillaxes a lil, his wild lil' grill clears.

 **MAX  
** Yo ass is right.

Sam smilez at his ass yo, but MAX turns away from him, as tha glock swings ta point at MAX yo. Dude blasts his dirty ass up in tha head.

 **SAM  
** NO!! 


	6. ACT FIVE

INTERIOR. DOWNSTAIRS LOUNGE.

 **MS MILLER  
** (sittin on couch, up in shock) Max beat down mah dirty ass yo. Dude threatened mah crazy ass wit a gun.

 **COP  
** (indicatin SAM n' DEAN) And these two?

 **MS MILLER  
** They're...family playas. I called dem soon as Max arrived, I was trippin like a muthafucka. They tried ta stop his muthafuckin ass. They fought fo' tha gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **COP  
** Where did Max git tha gun?

SAM n' DEAN exchange looks.

 **MS MILLER  
** (Beginnin ta cry n' lookin all up in tha ceiling) I don't give a gangbangin' fuck yo. Dude flossed up wit it and...(she breaks down)

 **COP  
** It aint nuthin but all right Ms Milla n' shit. 

 **MS MILLER  
** (Sobbing) I've lost everyone.

 **COP  
** (To SAM n' DEAN) We bout ta hit you wit a cold-ass lil call if our crazy asses have any further thangs.

 **DEAN**  
Thanks fool. (Pattin SAM'S arm) Come on.  
  
.......................

EXTERIOR. MILLER HOUSE.

SAM n' DEAN strutt down tha path.

 **SAM  
** If I'd just holla'd suttin' else. Gotten all up in ta his ass somehow.

 **DEAN  
** Ah, don't do dis shit. 

 **SAM  
** Do what?

 **DEAN  
** Torture yo ass. Well shiiiit, it wouldn't have mattered what tha fuck you holla'd, Max was too far gone.

 **SAM  
** When I be thinkin bout how tha fuck he looked all up in mah grill dude, right before. I shoulda done something.

 **DEAN  
** Come on dude, you risked yo' game. I mean yeah, maybe if our crazy asses had gotten there 20 muthafuckin years earlier.

They move ta either side of tha Impala. 

 **SAM  
** Well I be bout ta rap one thang. We dirty our crazy asses had Dad.

 **DEAN  
** (Lookin astounded...and pleased) Well I never thought I'd hear you say all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Well, it coulda gone a whole other way afta Mom. I lil mo' tequila n' a lil less demon hustlin n' we woulda had Maxz childhood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! All thangs considered, we turned up ok. Thanks ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** (Turnin back ta peep Maxz house) All thangs considered.

......................

INTERIOR. MOTEL ROOM. 

SAM places a funky-ass bag up in tha trunk of tha Impala which is backed up ta tha door, n' returns inside. 

 **SAM  
** Dean I've been thinking.

 **DEAN  
** Well thatz never a phat thang.

 **SAM  
** I be straight-up n shit. I been thinking, dis demon, whatever it is. Why would it bust a cap up in Mom, n' Jessica, n' Maxz mother, you know, biatch? What do it want?

 **DEAN  
** I have no idea.

 **SAM  
** Well, you think, maybe, dat shiznit was afta us, biatch? Afta Max n' mah crazy ass son?

 **DEAN  
** Why would you be thinkin that?

 **SAM  
** I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions, we both had abilities, you know, biatch? Maybe da thug was, da thug was afta our asses fo' some reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. 

 **DEAN  
** Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you, biatch. Ok, biatch? This aint yo' fault, it aint bout you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** Then what tha fuck is it about?

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but bout dat damn thang dat did dis ta our crew. Da thang dat we gonna find, tha thang dat we gonna bust a cap up in fo' realz. And thatz all.

 **SAM  
** Actually there be a uh ... there be a suttin' else like a muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** Ah jeez what.

 **SAM  
** When Max left me up in dat closet, wit dat big-ass cabinet against tha door ... I moved dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Huh. Yo ass gots a lil mo' upper body strength than I gave you credit for.

 **SAM  
** No dude, I moved dat shit. Like, Max.

 **DEAN  
** (Pausin his wild lil' freakadelic gatherin of threadz n' standin still) Oh.

Silence.

 **DEAN  
** (softly) Right.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** (Pickin up a spoon) Bend all dis bullshit.

 **SAM  
** (Frustrated) I can't just turn it on n' off Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Well how'd you do it?

 **SAM  
** I don't give a fuck, I can't control dat shit. I just....I saw you take a thugged-out dirtnap n' it just came outta me, like a, like a punch. Yo ass know like...a freak adrenaline thang.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah well I be shizzle it won't happen again.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, maybe fo' realz. Aren't you worried, man, biatch? Aren't you worried I could turn tha fuck into Max or something?

 **DEAN  
** Nope. No way. Yo ass know why?

 **SAM  
** No. Why?

 **DEAN  
** Cause you gots one advantage Max didn't have.

 **SAM  
** Dad, biatch? Because Dadz not here, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** No. Me. (smirking) As long as I be around, not a god damn thang shitty is gonna happen ta you, biatch.

Sam do mini-dawg dawg look n' a tiny smile.

 **DEAN  
** (Slingin his bag over his shoulder n' movin toward Sam) Now then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I know what tha fuck we need ta do bout yo' premonitions. I know where our crazy asses have ta bounce tha fuck out. 

 **SAM  
** Where?

 **DEAN  
** (Deadpan) Vegas. 

DEAN grins at SAM

SAM tilts his head, looks away, looks back, do biiiatchface n' strutts up tha door ta tha car.

 **DEAN  
** What, biatch? Come on man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Craps tables. We'd clean up!

DEAN bigs up SAM ta tha door n' pauses on tha threshold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude considaz SAM, lookin straight-up thoughtful, then turns ta pull tha door closed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 


End file.
